


Falling

by TheConfusedTeen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Denial of Feelings, Disability, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, dowoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConfusedTeen/pseuds/TheConfusedTeen
Summary: It was a world of soulmates. Except instead of feeling complete whenever you met yours, it was a world where you lost a piece of yourself every time you fell deep shit in love with someone who wasn't meant for you.





	Falling

              It was almost like some kind of sick joke because on one hand finding your true soulmate was a one in million thing and on other hand, there were silly lovers who fell for anyone who was kind to them. It was normal for those people, especially young ones, mad in their fantasies, lust and hormones to wake up with their world looking black and white, or with tattooed scars on their hands or heart aching, only because someone else made the butterflies in their stomach flutter.

love, you see, was really painful.

The first time Kim jungwoo met kim doyoung, the world was quiet and he was stumbling. Doyoung was quiet and jungwoo almost hoped that the older's silent voice wasn't one of those jokes the universe played on him. But it was. Soon after becoming friends, they were close enough for doyoung to explain to the younger how once he fell too deep for Someone who wasn't meant for him. Someone who came in like a canon ball and crushed his heart so so bad and just left.

Ever since doyoung had started realising how whipped he was for all the wrong things he liked in that person, he started loosing his voice. It got smaller, rough, shaky. At first he thought it was something medical that after a few visits to the doctor would stop but after a while, he just knew. He knew. A few months later and he could only stutter out certain words and later when that person left, doyoung's voice did too. And he hated it, he hated that he was so gone for someone who hurt him, pretended to love him, used him and threw him away. Before that person, doyoung's days were filled with him humming along with the birds, singing to the stars and talking for hours about things he liked. About the songs he wants to sing and the dreams he wants to work on. But now it was just him passing hours, trying to scream out his lungs.

Jungwoo had softly asked him then if he still loved that person. And that if he completely falls out of love with them, will he get his voice back? Doyoung had softly smiled and signed something the younger couldn't understand.

_probably. But what if I don't want to.. fall out of love._

After that, they stayed close. Always together stuck by the hips. Jungwoo found a best friend in doyoung and the world was alive with each passing day. They'd run around the town, chasing the wind, feeding the cats, pointing at the sky and laughing their hearts out over everyone and everything. They ended up getting into the same college and even though they were In different years, they'd always hang out. Hands around each other, always, lost in their own world amongst the books.

Jungwoo's classmates would tease him sometimes, asking him if there was something more between them and he'd close his eyes, scoff and walk away (with a smile).

-

It was almost a year later since they first met that jungwoo first heard doyoung. It was rough, like a painful hum. It had shocked them both. One moment they were just there in middle of the garden, laying down on the grass, bird watching and the next jungwoo heard it. And it was just a start. Within days doyoung could make small and soft noises, the humming, the whining, the whispering and within weeks he could speak out words again. To him it felt like a breath of fresh air. Not only because he was getting his voice back but also he knew why it could happen.

He had stopped thinking about that person months ago but their touch, their face, their memories, it still stuck to him. It took him a while- a lot of quiet sad nights and many break downs and hugs from woos to come to the realisation that he didn't actually love them anymore. He just love..loved? missed?.. the feeling of being in love. Being wanted. Jungwoo had held him and assured him, that he was still loved. A lot.

And as the days passed by, and weeks, and seasons, and as the sky changed but the stars remained right where they were, doyoung had started singing to them again. It was soft and slow but he'd sing. Jungwoo would hold his hands and say how the stars could hear him, and how they burned in sync with the rhythm of his heart beating.

But you see, the louder doyoung's voice got, the blurry jungwoo's world became. He didn't know why it was happening. He'd wake up everyday, sometimes alone in his cold bed craving for a bit of warmth and other times in doyoung's arms, when they'd cuddle after late night movie or gaming sessions they had. Every time he'd open his eyes, the colours looked more faded and the shapes blurred. He doesn't remember when it started. He just knows one day he was sitting and staring, cutely counting the freckles on doyoung's cheeks and the next day he couldn't even properly see them, no matter how hard he tried to focus. He felt dizzy around the boy. The world felt dull. He didn't knew what to do about it though so he'd always just close his eyes and smile.

Sometimes he'd hold hands, he always needed to touch the older so he wouldn't get lost. It wasn't like he was going blind, his world just looked faded. Doyoung looked faded.

Jungwoo remembers the first time he heard doyoung. They were laying down against the wet grass and the cold wind played around them and that voice was like a ray of sun hitting his heart, making him feel warm everywhere. It was just a lil 'hm' but it made his heart skip a beat and he could almost see, almost feel doyoung's wide smile. The brighter doyoung's world got, the darker it became for jungwoo. And behind all the smiles and jokes and happiness, he was scared and he was worried. He wasn't scared of going blind, he was just scared of not being able to look at the world again. At doyoung.

He couldn't make out doyoung's smile while he read his favorite books out loud, he couldn't trace his lil freckles, he couldn't look at the stars doyoung would sing to or the sun or the moon or himself. He stumbled a lot, tripped over nothing. He'd always fall and then joke about it whenever he heard a concerned voice behind him. He'd always say it was okay as long as he could still see the blurry outlines of the things and people around him, and how his doctors were probably working to make him better. But every time doyoung would hold him and hug him, tell him that he'll get well soon, jungwoo didn't understand why he felt like he was getting worse.

-

A few weeks later when doyoung told jungwoo about a certain person he likes, someone from his music class, jungwoo had smiled big and asked him who it was. But the complete darkness in front of his eyes didn't let him hear the name before he passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> A few months later when jungwoo tells doyoung that it's probably Coz his silly heart decided to fall for "someone", instead of asking 'for who', doyoung frowns and tells the younger to try and fall out of love then.
> 
> Jungwoo smiles softly and says "But what if I don't want to."


End file.
